


Исчезнувшие дни

by Unforgiven2205



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Getting Together, Injured Steve, M/M, Амнезия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Очередная миссия заканчивается для Стива травмой и потерей воспоминаний. Его парень ведёт себя очень странно, товарищи по команде носятся с ним, как с ребёнком, а сам Стив раз за разом узнает что-то такое, чему лучше бы оставаться забытым. Что может быть хуже? //Таймлайн: После "Другой войны", но до "Эры Альтрона".





	Исчезнувшие дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yesterday is Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222774) by [ConjureUpaSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjureUpaSmile/pseuds/ConjureUpaSmile). 



> ваш покорный слуга автор-переводчик проходит сейчас через пять стадий принятия канона, дарованного нам эндгеймом.
> 
> Стадия I - отрицание. 
> 
> Поэтому вот вам максимальное отстранение от всего, что произошло в каноне.  
> @  
> попросила разрешение на перевод этого фанфика еще два года назад, а добралась до него только сейчас, потому что могу, умею, практикую ( ಠ‿ಠ) ConjureUpaSmile im so sorry it took so long!

Сначала Стив услышал монотонный писк кардиомонитора, маяком ведущий его на сушу, в мир живых. Он сосредоточился на нём и попытался приоткрыть свинцовые веки.

Затем в нос ударил стерильный аромат больницы. Стив крепко зажмурился, вдохнув резкий запах спирта и дезинфицирующих средств.

— Ребят, он шевелится! — услышал он знакомый голос.

Сквозь царивший в голове туман, Стив продрался к имени. Сэм. Точно, голос принадлежал Сэму.

Голова болела. Правый висок пульсировал резкой болью, отдающей в подбородок.

Миссия. Точно. Они были на миссии. Но что случилось? Там были люди с продвинутым оружием. «Гидра», — вспомнил Стив. Ну, конечно, там была Гидра. И ещё что-то случилось с Тони. Он глупо геройствовал, Стив должен был его остановить…

Стив вновь попытался приоткрыть глаза, но едва он увидел тонкую полоску света, вновь зажмурился.

— Капитан, слышишь меня? — на этот раз к нему обратился Брюс. — У тебя травма головы. На тебя рухнуло здание.

Стив слабо промычал в ответ, продолжая борьбу с неподъемными веками.

— Полегче, крепыш, тебя накачали лошадиными транквилизаторами.

— Клинт, закройся. Не слушай его, Стив. Перед МРТ тебе дали седативных, чтобы ты не проснулся. Результаты скоро будут готовы, — успокоил его Брюс.

Тони. Стиву нужно узнать, что случилось с Тони.

Из-за сыворотки суперсолдата, седативные быстро перестали на него действовать, но всё равно все его мысли будто были вымазаны в мазуте. Всё, что имело значение — узнать что случилось с Тони.

Стив сжал пальцы, отмечая, что уже может ими шевелить. Он потянулся к проводам и трубочкам, которые соединяли его с многочисленным пищащим аппаратам, но со всех сторон его сразу похватали несколько пар рук. Просьбы успокоиться и приказы лежать смирно обрушились на него какофонией звуков.

Когда Стив, наконец, открыл глаза, всё вокруг было слишком абстрактно ярким и нереальным. На фоне белой стены волосы Наташи казались танцующим пламенем. Стив проморгался, и медленно осмотрел комнату.

Команда выглядела потрёпанной и уставшей. Костюм Наташи был изрядно подран. Клинт развалился на стуле, водрузив опухшую ногу на край кровати Стива. Брюс казался каким-то взъерошенным, а Сэм и Тор были перемазаны в саже и грязи.

— Они. Де Они? — промямлил Стив. Во рту было сухо, будто в пустыне. Он прокашлялся и попробовал снова: — Тони. Где? Тони!

Наташа не отводила взгляда от Стива, тогда как остальные члены команды недоуменно переглянулись.

— Старк! — позвала она. — Прекращай ругаться с докторами и иди сюда!

Едва Стив увидел знакомую фигуру в дверном проёме, его сердце пустилось в пляс. Тони был таким взъерошенным и грязным, как Сэм и Тор вместе взятые. Он буквально ввалился в комнату и тут же принялся осматривать Стива своими широко распахнутыми глазами. Стив нежно улыбнулся своему возлюбленному, приметив, как торчат его волосы. Он наверняка не раз за эти часы ворошил их своими пальцами.

— Тони, — негромко позвал его Роджерс, — с тобой всё впорядке? Иди сюда!

Гений на секунду замер, хмуро и встревоженно посмотрел на Стива, но подошел к больничной койке. Стив протянул ему руку, но Тони лишь глупо на нее уставился.

— Кажется, это я должен задать тебе такой вопрос, — отозвался Старк. — Ты что, всё ещё под кайфом?

— Тони, пожалуйста, — вновь заговорил Стив, — дай руку. Я не злюсь на тебя за то, что ты пренебрёг приказом. Детка, я так испугался. Я думал, что потерял тебя.

Брови Тони подлетели вверх, грозясь спрятаться в его растрепанных волосах. Клинта одолел яростный приступ кашля, Мстители вновь обменялись тяжелыми взглядами. Рука Стива упала на кровать, он внимательно окинул взглядом знакомые лица друзей. Им не нужно было даже ничего говорить, он понимал, что что-то не так. Кардиомонитор, к которому был подключён Стив, начал сходить с ума, выдавая все его чувства с головой.

— Что не так? Говори, — приказал Стив-Капитан-Америка, смотря прямо в глаза Тони.

— Стив, — аккуратно вклинилась Наташа, — просто это слишком… публичное место, чтобы так себя вести. Не так ли, Тони?

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но с его губ сорвался лишь короткий вскрик боли. Наташа будто и не двигалась, но Стив слишком хорошо её знал.

— Ты пыталась, Романофф, — обратился к наёмнице Роджерс. — А теперь вам лучше рассказать, что происходит.

Тони неуверенно шагнул ему навстречу, не отводя взгляда от руки суперсолдата. Спустя пару мгновений, он протянул к нему свою ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Стив перевёл свой взгляд от их рук к лицу Тони, но карие глаза тут же беспокойно забегали по комнате, избегая его взгляда, однако, Роджерс вдруг почувствовал волну облегчения. Всё будет хорошо.

— Ему удалось уйти, Кэп. Мне жаль, — голос Тони был преисполнен искренним сожалением.

— Кому? — недоуменно поинтересовался Стив. Мстители вновь обменялись осторожными взглядами.

Брюс вежливо покашлял и подсказал:

— Баки.

— Баки мёртв, — не колеблясь ни секунды выдал Стив, однако дыхательные пути вдруг неприятно сдавило тисками страха. Почему это они вспомнили его друга детства?

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Зимнем Солдате? — аккуратно спросил Брюс, но Стив лишь покачал головой в ответ.

— А меня ты знаешь? — подал голос Сэм.

— Ты — Сэм Уилсон. Сокол.

— А как мы с тобой познакомились?

Сердце суперсолдата ускорило свой ритм, а мозг будто заклинило, и ответ на такой простой вопрос в голове Роджерса просто не находился.

— Не помню, — признался он. Это так неправильно! Он знает Сэма, но понятия не имеет, когда и как они познакомились. Он ведь может доверить ему свою жизнь. Он знал, что Сокол теперь член их команды. Стив знал, что они с Уилсоном близкие друзья, но любые детали связанные с их дружбой представляли собой чистый лист бумаги.

— Чёрт подери, Роджерс, полегче! — внезапно воскликнул Тони, вырвав Стива из мыслей. Он слишком сильно сжал руку Старка. Стив выпускает его руку из своей железной хватки, однако, из-за этого паника захлёстывает только сильнее. Он закрывает лицо ладонями, задавая главный вопрос, которого так боится:

— Какой сейчас год?

Несколько секунд тишины подливают масла в огонь его страха.

— КАКОЙ СЕЙЧАС ГОД?! — кричит он на свою единственную семью, но ничего не может с собой поделать. — Говорите!

Он вытаскивает иглы из своих рук, на этот раз сбрасывая хватающие его руки, но вдруг Тони кидается вперёд, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.

— Стив! Стой! Слушай меня! Сейчас 2015. Тебя вырубило всего на три часа. Клянусь. Смотри на меня! Смотри! — голос Старка срывается на мольбу.

Стив вдыхает и выдыхает, встречая глаза Тони своими. Несколько секунд они медленно дышат в унисон. Наконец, Стив расслабляется, обхватывая ладонь Тони, крепче прижимая её к своей щеке.

— 2015, — выдыхает Роджерс. — Клянешься?

— Клянусь, — выдохнул Тони, неуютно поёжившись. Стив понял, что его парень что-то недоговаривает, но на тот момент это не имело особого значения, куда больше Стива волновало то, куда делись воспоминания о конкретных моментах его жизни.

— Почему я о чем-то не помню? — спросил Роджерс, выжидающе смотря на Брюса.

Беннер лишь неуютно помялся на месте, поправил очки.

— Кэп, ты же знаешь, что я доктор не из той сферы, — ответил он, — но думаю, всё дело в рухнувшем на тебя здании. Помнишь такое?

— Да, — кивнул в ответ Стив. — Там ещё был Тони. Когда оно рухнуло.

Старк отошёл чуть в сторону, нахмурившись. Стив прекрасно знал это выражение лица: оно значило, что они вот-вот поругаются.

— Я же сказал, — мягко произнёс он, — я не злюсь на тебя, дорогой.

Тони, будто его и не услышав, продолжил напряженно вышагивать по палате. Судя по его задумчивому лицу, мыслями он сейчас был в тысячах километров впереди всех них, обдумывая всё произошедшее и что же будет дальше. Пугало лишь то, что он был нехарактерно тих. Может, когда они, наконец, окажутся одни, Тони расскажет ему, что на самом деле происходит.

— Держу пари, объяснить всё будет сложно, Капитан, — раздался гулкий голос Тора, — но твой возлюбленный отправился на временную базу Гидры, чтобы схватить твоего друга — Джеймса Барнса, который доселе считался почившим в бою. Однако, не так давно мы обнаружили, что Гидра спасла его и превратила в первоклассного убийцу. Ты ринулся за своим возлюбленным, ибо беспокоился о его безопасности.

Приступов астмы у Стива не было с того самого дня, как он оказался в камере, из которой вышел уже Капитаном Америка, но, казалось, едва Тор закончил говорить, дыхательные пути Стива вновь закрылись. Голова вдруг загудела, а боль в плече и спине начала сводить с ума. Тони что-то от него скрывал. Они не были в порядке.

— Уйдите, — еле слышно произнёс Стив. — Со мной всё в порядке, просто… нужно побыть одному.

Он откинулся на жёсткую больничную подушку и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам друзей.

— Я посмотрю результаты твоих обследований, Стив, — шепнул ему Брюс. — Надеюсь, завтра ты уже будешь дома.

Роджерс прислушался к его осторожным, удаляющимся шагам, а затем палата погрузилась в тишину.

Однако, прямо за дверью он услышал возмущенный шёпот его товарищей.

— А ну быстро вернулся, Старк, — прошипела Наташа.

— Почему я? — шёпотом «взорвался» в ответ Тони.

— Знаешь почему. Быстро!

— Ты что, серьезно не понимаешь, что я всё просру?! Я вообще не тактичный по натуре человек, я не знаю, как успокаивать людей, а ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся и поцеловал все его бо-бо и навешал ему на уши лапши, мол, всё будет хорошо? С хера ли, Романофф?!

— Это ж уморительно! Я что, единственный тащусь со всего этого? — подал голос Клинт. — С Тони-то всё очевидно было, но вот Кэп? Вот так сюрприз!

— Варежку прикрой, — зашипел в ответ Тони.

— Энтони, прими мои поздравления! — послышался радостный голос Тора. — А мне никто и не сказал, что…

— А ну заткнулись все! — оборвал его Брюс. — Вы хоть понимаете, что он всё слышит? — команда тут же умолкла. — Тони, Наташа права. Ты должен вернуться, ты ему нужен. У него же амнезия.

— Et tu*, Брюси? Это охеренски тупая идея, но ладно! Будь что будет! Только не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал.

Спустя несколько секунд дверь в палату вновь открылась, и в комнату вошёл Тони. На лице у него сияла его фальшивая медийная улыбка.

— Хэй, детка, — всё так же фальшиво улыбаясь, начал Тони, — я отправил всех по домам.

Старк устроился на стуле рядом с больничной кроватью, наклонившись так, чтобы его локти упирались в колени.

— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, — я всё слышал. Понятия не имею, почему ты не хочешь здесь быть, но я пойму, если ты уйдёшь. Просто иди.

Стиву было больно прогонять Тони, но ещё больнее было от осознания того, что человек, который должен был его любишь, не испытывал к нему ничего, кроме жалости.

Улыбка пропала с лица Тони, но когда он встретился глазами со Стивом, тот увидел, что его карие глаза смягчились и засияли нежностью и добром.

— Знаю, я многое там наговорил, но, Стив, я правда хочу остаться. Давай начистоту: я сто процентов всё просру, мы оба это знаем. А еще ты знаешь, что мне тяжело заботиться о других. Я не могу сидеть на жопе ровно, обнимать тебя и говорить, что всё будет хорошо, просто потому что я этого не знаю. Я не знаю, будет ли всё хорошо. — Он немного помолчал, обдумывая свои следующие слова, прежде чем выпалить: — Я не могу починить твой мозг, Стив. Я не знаю как. Хотел бы, милый, но не знаю. Прости.

Разгоревшийся в груди Стива жар сосредоточился вокруг сердца. Он улыбнулся и потянулся к руке Тони, и на этот раз Старк ни секунды не сомневался, переплетая их пальцы, пусть и не смотрел Стиву в глаза.

— Я знаю, детка, — шепнул в ответ Роджерс. — Просто держи меня за руку.

***

Во второй раз Стив проснулся уже без головной боли. За единственным окном в комнате было по-прежнему темно. Он зевнул и взглянул на Тони. Тот всё ещё сидел на стуле, но его голова покоилась на сложенных на кровати Стива руках. Мягкое, ровное дыхание подсказало Стиву, что Старк спит.

Стив невесомо коснулся его торчащих во все стороны волос. По крайней мере, он попытался сделать это нежно, но Старк всё равно подскочил в тот же самый момент. Он растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем вспомнить, где находится.

— Извини, — робко начал Стив. — Не хотел тебя будить.

— Порядок, Кэп, — отмахнулся от него Тони, потирая уставшие глаза. Стив внимательно его осмотрел, прикидывая в голове, когда тот спал в последний раз. К сожалению, вчерашний день был стёрт из его памяти.

— Шёл бы ты домой, Тони. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Да ладно, Роджерс, мы же оба знаем, что я никуда не пойду, — потянувшись, ответил ему Тони. Между ними повисла тяжелая, неловкая пауза, нарушить которую решился Стив.

— Слушай, я не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведёшь. Не помню наш последний разговор. Я даже не помню, что я вчера ел на завтрак, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить: — Я забыл, что мой лучший друг жив и что мы с ним уже встречались в этом столетии. Я не помню твоего второго имени. Понятия не имею, где мой щит. Не знаю дни рождения моих товарищей по команде. А ещё я без понятия, удастся ли мне вообще вернуть все эти воспоминания.

— Эдвард.

— Что?

— Моё второе имя — Эдвард, — Тони не отводил взгляда со своих рук, пока говорил. — Твой щит сейчас с моей бронёй. Я бы никогда его там не бросил. Могу принести его сюда, если хочешь.

Стив не знал, что на это сказать. Хоть какие-то ответы на его вопросы помогли, но не решили проблему по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — с улыбкой на губах попросил Старк.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — удивленно поинтересовался Стив.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о нас, — Тони уверенно, но нежно посмотрел в глаза суперсолдату. Стив так любил этот взгляд. Его пугало, как такие простые вещи, как взгляд, могли пробудить волну эмоций без воспоминаний.

— Помню наше четвёртое свидание, — тихо произнес Стив. — Ты отвёз меня в Париж.

— Помнишь Париж, значит? — Тони широко ему улыбнулся.

Румянец тут же зажёгся на щеках, шее и даже добрался до самых кончиков ушей Стива. Старк тихо хмыкнул, но Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Ага. Помню.

— Дерзай, Кэп! Хочу знать всё, что ты помнишь о нашей поездке в Париж! И говоря «всё» я имею в виду _всё_ , потому что судя по твоему румянцу, ты помнишь парочку очень интересных деталей о той поездке. Ага, я всё видел, не открестишься. И нет, свалить всё на амнезию не получится, не в этот раз, — Тони расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, закинув ноги на кровать Стива. Его голова удобно устроилась на спинке, он пару раз медленно, тяжело моргнул.

— Помню полёт, — нежно улыбнулся Роджерс, кладя руки на скрещенные ноги Тони. — Это был мой первый полёт на твоем частном самолёте, и ты пытался убедить меня в том, что пилоны — это жизненно-необходимая поддерживающая конструкция самолёта, — они рассмеялись, и Стив, наконец, расслабился.

— А дальше что? — ухмыляясь, подначил его Старк.

— Помню, что когда мы прилетели, было темно. Эйфелева башня в огнях была прекрасна. Я был так взволнован тем, что мне наконец удастся полюбоваться Парижем во всей его красе, ведь я не был там со времён войны. Мы гуляли всю ночь, завалились в Лувр далеко за полночь, куда нас, конечно же, пустили. И все благодаря твоим щедрым пожертвованиям. Отлично помню роскошный номер в дорогущем отеле, и… завтрак в тихом кафе следующим утром.

 — Неужели? И это всё, что ты помнишь? — глаза Тони были закрыты, но улыбка на его губах была воистину дьявольская.

— Неа, — признался Стив, глупо ухмыляясь.

— Тогда рассказывай, — потребовал Старк.

И Стив продолжил свой рассказ. Он всё говорил и говорил, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает улыбка Тони, как его морщины разглаживаются, а дыхание выравнивается. Наконец, он глубоко уснул.

***

— А где все фотографии? — Стив потерянно осмотрелся по сторонам. Он стоял посреди общей гостиной Мстителей в Башне.

Он прошел через десятки процедур и тестов, доктора задали ему немыслимое количество вопросов, всё, чтобы удостовериться в том, что его можно отпустить домой. Роджерс чувствовал себя выжатым, словно лимон, и всё, чего ему хотелось — это отправиться домой и отдохнуть. Вот только место, где он в итоге оказался, вовсе не было похоже на дом.

— Психолог посоветовал убрать их, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Побоялся, что они окажут на тебя слишком сильное давление. Мы поставим их на место как только к тебе вернётся память.

Роджерс понимающе кивнул. У него не было причин не доверять Наташе, но интуиция всё равно подсказывала ему, что где-то есть подвох. Но возможно дело было лишь в том, что его бесило, как все относились к нему. Он ценил их заботу и внимание, но он не был инвалидом, и лишь хотел вернуться в привычный ритм жизни.

— А когда она вернётся? Доктор Беннер, есть идеи? — в больнице Стиву выдали тонну информации, но даже там доктора были весьма аккуратны, будто боялись спровоцировать и навредить ему.

— Мне сказали, что твой мозг в норме. Твоя амнезия, вероятнее всего, имеет психологическую природу и является временной. Это единственное, что мне и им известно, Стив. К тому же, я ценю твои саркастичные порывы, но, пожалуйста, называй меня Брюс. Уж очень мне хочется верить в то, что ты не забыл о нашей дружбе, чтобы обращаться ко мне так профессионально, — Брюс устало ему улыбнулся. Стив улыбнулся в ответ и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Зришь в самый корень! Это был сарказм. Может я и не помню, когда в последний раз забредал в твою лабораторию, но я помню, что мы — друзья.

Усталая улыбка Стива была зеркальным отражением улыбки, которой его наградил учёный.

— Думаю, мне нужно просто отдохнуть. Пойду-ка я сразу в пентхаус.

И вот, опять. Каменные лица товарищей по команде, сдавленный смех-кашель Клинта. Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Забавно, что это чувство практически уже стало его вторым я.

— А я обещал Тони, что помогу ему с каким-то экспериментом. Так что я пошёл в лабораторию, — пробормотал Брюс. — Как насчет общего ужина и просмотра фильма?

Не дождавшись ответа, Брюс скользнул в лифт, который повёз его в мастерскую Тони, куда тот сбежал, едва они вернулись из больницы. Стив уже было отвернулся от своих друзей, как к нему подскочил Клинт. Он перебросил руку через его шею и развернул в сторону гостиной.

— Как насчет партии другой в видеоигры, Кэп? Ты, я и Сэм так и не закончили один матч! Эй! Может быть, это встряхнет твою память!

— О, да! — пропел Сэм. — Помнишь Марио Карт? Может быть, амнезия поможет мне надрать твою суперсолдатскую задницу!

Стив рассмеялся. Он устал, но предложение друзей заняться чем-то таким обыденным было слишком заманчивым. Он посчитал, что чем скорее он вернётся к обычному ритму жизни, тем быстрее к нему перестанут относиться, как к ребёнку.

К превеликому разочарованию Сэма, амнезия нисколько не повлияла на способности Стива, и он легко обыграл их с Клинтом. К счастью, стратегия ребят сработала, и Роджерс даже заметить на успел, как наступил вечер. По воздуху поплыли ароматы стряпни Брюса, и Стив резко выпрямился, принюхиваясь к знакомым ароматам.

— Ты чего? — тут же насторожился Сэм. — В порядке?

— Цыплята тандури! — взволновано воскликнул суперсолдат, улыбаясь Сэму. — Моё любимое блюдо в исполнении Брюса.

— Я ж говорил, видеоигры помогут! — заухмылялся Клинт.

В комнату вдруг ворвался Тони. Не отрываясь от СтаркПада, он прошёл через гостиную прямиком в кухню, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Сэм ткнул Стива под рёбра своим острым локтём:

— Иди давай! — подначил его он. — Без тебя следующий раунд сыграем.

Стив смущенно улыбнулся друзьям и отправился за Тони. К тому моменту, как он нагнал механика, тот уже крутился около плиты, пытаясь украсть что-нибудь из кастрюлек. Всё внимание Тони было сосредоточено на Брюсе, который пытался отогнать его деревянной ложкой, поэтому Стиву удалось скользнуть прямо к нему за спину. Его широкие ладони тяжело опустились на плечи Тони, и тот вдруг окаменел. Стив улыбнулся и быстро чмокнул его в висок, успокаивая.

— Хорошо поработал? — промурлыкал ему на ухо Стив. Брюс вежливо от них отвернулся.  
Тони был всё так же напряжён, поэтому Стив развернул его в своих руках, подмечая, как у него порозовели щеки.

— Ты покраснел! — рассмеялся Роджерс. — Господи, пожалуйста, скажи, чем я заслужил твой румянец! Мне нужно отыграться за все те случаи, когда я из-за тебя краснел!

— Да не покраснел я! — кинулся защищаться Тони. — Это не румянец, здесь просто очень жарко! Брюс, а ну скажи Стиву, что тут жарко!

— Не надо меня втягивать, — Беннер развел руками. — Ужин, кстати, уже готов, так что идите зовите остальных и накрывайте на стол.

Стив ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Тони в щеку, прежде чем отправиться в гостиную чтобы позвать всех к столу. Уже в дверях он кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо: Тони улыбался, прижимая руку с поцелованной щеке. Возможно, он избрал правильную тактику. Ему просто нужно вернуться к рутинному образу жизни. Даже Тони вёл себя уже не так странно, как раньше.

Стив не мог вспомнить, где он сидел за общим обеденным столом. Он неловко мялся на месте со своей тарелкой в руках, прежде чем Наташа кивнула ему на пару стульев, стоящих рядом. Немного помявшись, Стив, наконец, опустился на один из них, надеясь, что в случае чего товарищи по команде не обратят внимания на его ошибку.

Тони, войдя в комнату, сперва замер на месте, смотря на Стива, но быстро отмер и уселся на соседний стул.

— Я занял твое место, да? — тяжело вздохнул Роджерс.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Кэп, — отмахнулся от него Тони, не поднимая взгляда от своей тарелки.

— Спасибо за ужин, Брюс, — Стив повернулся к их сегодняшнему повару. — Один лишь аромат цыплят тандури пробудил во мне кучу воспоминаний.

— Рад помочь, — пожал плечами Брюс, но, тем не менее, тепло улыбнулся Стиву. — Может, ты и фильм тогда на сегодня выберешь?

— А какой у меня любимый фильм? — поинтересовался он у друзей.

— Насколько мне известно, тебя нравится «Касабланка», — заулыбался Тор.

— А я думаю, что ты балдеешь от «Падения Олимпа», — задумчиво протянула Наташа.

— Хер там был. «Звездные войны» — вот ваш ответ.

— Мимо, Клинт. Любимый фильм Стива — «Патриот».

— Очень смешно, Сэм, — покачал головой Стив, улыбаясь. — Тут я с уверенностью могу заявить — мимо.

— Кажется, тебе нравится «Парк Юрского периода», — предложил Брюс, — но я могу и ошибаться.

Ни один из перечисленных фильмов не подходил. Названия казались знакомыми, но ни один из них не пробудил в нём ни грамма воспоминаний, как это сделал, например, ужин.  
Команда замолчала, и лишь стук серебра о тарелки разбавлял тишину.

— Вы что, серьёзно? — наконец, подал голос Тони. — Никто не знает его любимый фильм? Поверить не могу! В смысле, я уже давно понял, что я самый умный из присутствующих в комнате, но, честно, я ожидал от вас большего.

— Ой, завали, Старк, — закатил глаза Клин, — ты ж тоже не знаешь!

— Ставлю 10 баксов на Клинта, — слабо, но очень опасно ухмыльнулась Наташа.

— Поддерживаю, — таков уж был Клинт, никогда не подводил свою лучшую подругу.

— Придётся раскошелиться, Романофф, — Тони предостерегающе поднял на русскую вилку. — Ну что ж, готовьтесь удивиться!

Тони развернулся к Стиву, и суперсолдат не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Ну так удивляй, Старк, — одобрительно произнёс он, приподнимая брови.

— Как пожелаешь, — высокопарно кивнув, выдал Тони. Увидев шокированное выражение лица Стива, он не смог сдержать смеха.

— Да быть этого не может! — присоединился к нему Стив. Он впервые так искренне смеялся после той провальной миссии. Команда присоединилась к их веселью, и всё, казалось, вернулось на круги своя.

— Стив, ну ты что, серьёзно что ли? — взгляд у Сэма был осуждающий. — «Принцесса-невеста» — твой любимый фильм?

— Ну уж его-то парню лучше знать, — пропел Клинт, который, казалось, нисколько не был разочарован проигранным спором. Ему даже понравилось то, что его обскакал Старк. Так понравилось, что он с удовольствием швырнул зеленую горошину прямо ему в лоб. Тони испепеляюще на него посмотрел, но лучник лишь ухмыльнулся, пуляя еще один зеленый снаряд в гениальную голову.

Стив перехватил её до того, как она попала в Тони.

— Достаточно, детишки, — пожурил его он. — Кто будет кидаться едой — будет мыть посуду.

***

В тёмной комнате, освещаемой лишь экраном телевизора, раздался шёпот Стива:

— Детка, пойдём-ка в кровать.

Их кинопосиделки затянулись, и под последнее кино почти все Мстители уже спали. В отличие от ситуации за ужином, Стив прекрасно помнил, где обычно сидел во время их киновечеров. Было так здорово делать что-то знакомое. К тому же, ему полагался приятный бонус в лице Тони, крепко прижимавшегося к его боку весь вечер. Голова брюнета нашла пристанище на плече Роджерса, где он и уснул. Разбуженный голосом Стива, Тони сначала сжал плечи, а затем расправил их и потянулся. Стив не смог сдержать нежной улыбки.

— Вставай давай, соня, — негромко проворчал Стив, стараясь не разбудить остальных. — Я тоже устал, и готов всё отдать, чтобы провести ночь в нашей кровати.

— В нашей, значит, хах? — не открывая глаз, усмехнулся Тони.

— В нашей, — отозвался Стив, целуя его в лоб.

Наконец, Тони поднял на него глаза, и от его взгляда внутри Стива всё сжалось. Он крепко сжал челюсти, ожидая очередного оправдания.

— Поверить не могу, что говорю это, — тихо начал Тони, — но как бы мне этого ни хотелось, Кэп, у меня есть тонна незавершенных проектов. Нелегка судьба главы отдела разработок «Старк Индастриз», но что поделать, — он улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Ты езжай в пентхаус, отдыхай. А я пойду-ка в мастерскую.

Стив молча кивнул в ответ. Ну конечно. Он всё ещё был сломан. И Тони с этим ещё не смирился. Он тяжело вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Он протянул своему возлюбленному руку, и засомневавшись лишь на секунду, Старк вложил свою ладонь в широкую ладонь Стива. Рука об руку они дошли до лифта, и Тони даже поднялся в пентхаус, чтобы пожелать Стиву спокойной ночи.

Двери лифта распахнулись с тихим шорохом, над головами прозвучало приветствие ДЖАРВИСа. Стив шумно выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание. Всё так же держась за руки, они вышли из лифта.

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться? — поинтересовался Роджерс, поворачиваясь к механику.

— Не представляешь, как сильно хочу, — Стив прекрасно его понимал, и надеялся, что Тони быстро разберётся с проблемами, которые сейчас тянули его обратно в мастерскую.

— Думаю, представляю, — промурлыкал он, обхватывая лицо Тони ладонями. Когда Стив склонился ближе к его лицу, Старк автоматически прикрыл глаза.

Тони с готовностью ответил на поцелуй Стива, устроив руки на его талии. Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Тони, прижимаясь сильнее, улыбаясь в поцелуй, он облизнул нижнюю губу любовника, прося большего.

Но Тони мягко разорвал поцелуй и отстранился от него.

— Чёрт. Чёрт тебя подери, Стив, чёрт! — он все еще держался за талию Роджерса, крепко зажмуря глаза и опустив голову. — Лучше мне свалить прямо сейчас, а то ведь могу и передумать.

Стив нежно улыбнулся и произнес в ответ:

— На то и был расчёт.

— Мне правда пора идти, — покачал головой Старк. Он поднял свой взгляд на суперсолдата и тут же от него отстранился, отходя к лифту спиной вперёд. — Спокойной ночи, Кэп.

— Спокойной ночи, Железный Человек.

Двери лифта бесшумно закрылись за Тони, и Стив отправился в небольшой тур по их пентхаусу, который совсем не ощущался, как дом. Наверное, дело было в отсутствующих фотографиях. Наконец, Роджерс сел на кровать, но спустя всего несколько минут, принял решение:

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, капитан?

— Думаю, я спущусь в мастерскую.

ДЖАРВИС промолчал в ответ, но спустя пару секунд двери лифта приветственно распахнулись. Единственное о чем думал Стив, спускаясь, так это о том, чтобы его не развернули у самых дверей мастерской Тони. Как только двери открылись, он увидел своего возлюбленного: Старк локтями опирался на верстак, низко склоня голову над поверхностью. Его губы шевелились, наверняка, он беседовал со своим ИИ, но Стив не успел подойти достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать по его губам, что он говорил; ДЖАРВИС, очевидно, осведомил Тони о его присутствии.

Он резко выпрямился и развернулся в сторону Стива. На его губах расцвела улыбка, и он жестом пригласил Стива войти.

— Уже соскучился, дорогой? — Тони по-медийному широко улыбнулся Роджерсу.

— Естественно, — тут же отозвался Стив. — Решил, что лучше побуду здесь с тобой.

— Конечно-конечно, — запричитал Тони, направляясь к кофеварке. — Устраивайся поудобнее, как обычно. Помнишь, как мы с тобой проводили здесь время?

— Смутно, — отозвался Стив, присаживаясь на диван. — Мастерская кажется мне знакомой, но ничего конкретного о ней я вспомнить не могу.

— Ну, обычно ты сидишь здесь со мной и рисуешь, — Старк налил себе кружку кофе. Он протянул ее Стиву, но тот покачал головой, отказываясь. — Кажется, обычно ты рисуешь ботов или костюмы.

— Я не знаю, где мой скетчбук, — ему было неловко это признавать, ведь он, по идее, был лучшим стратегом в мире, однако, Стив не мог вспомнить даже где оставил свои принадлежности для рисования.

— Ну, это поправимо! — воскликнул Тони. Он протянул ему пару чистых листов бумаги и простой карандаш. Стив с улыбкой принял их из рук механика. — Никому не говори, но иногда даже великому футуристу необходимы старые-добрые карандаш и бумага, чтобы набросать схемку-другую. Дубина! Иди попозируй Стиву! Уверен, он будет тебе рад.

Бот, счастливо жужжа, подкатился к Стиву. Тони схватился за первые попавшиеся инструменты, и ДЖАРВИС открыл для него несколько голограмм. Стив откинулся на подушки и начал зарисовывать знакомые изгибы клешни Дубины.

— Мы его вместе смотрели, да? — поинтересовался суперсолдат.

— Ммм? — отстраненно промычал в ответ Тони.

— «Принцессу-невесту».

— Ага, вместе. Смотрели. Смотрим. Каждый долбанный раз, — тон у Тони был грубый, но голос его был легок, а на губах играла улыбка.

— Расскажешь о нашем последнем свидании? — Стив постарался чтобы его голос звучал непринужденно и легко. Тони задумался, что ответить, прежде чем произнес:

 — Я мог бы, но давай-ка ты лучше расскажешь мне о нас. Что еще ты помнишь?

— Ты водил меня на игру Доджерс и Метс.

Разводной ключ выпал из рук Тони, он резко обернулся к Стиву. Выражение лица у него, тем не менее, было нечитаемым.

— Кэп, а ты помнишь, когда это было?

— Конечно. 25 апреля 2013 года, — Стив улыбнулся ему. — Наше первое свидание. Ты даже купил настоящие билеты, чтобы мы сидели в толпе, а не наблюдали за всем из вип-ложи. Настоящий медийный кошмар, — он рассмеялся. — Но ты помог мне справиться с волнением. Доджерс победили. Я, наконец, набрался смелости и поцеловал тебя. Знаешь, наш первый поцелуй был почти идеален.

Тони тяжело сглотнул, но улыбнулся Стиву, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Почти.

***

Из последующих нескольких дней Стив вынес следующее: Мстители сделали его своим первоочередным заданием. Сэм выдергивал Стива на пробежку каждое утро. После пробежки Роджерс завтракал с кем-то, кто забредал на кухню. А ещё он понял, что Сэм обычно не жил в Башне, и задержался только ради него. В конце концов, ему придется вернуться обратно в Вашингтон.

Каждый день Стива был максимально нагружен различными занятиями. Иногда он проводил целый день в спортзале вместе с Тором, где они проводили один спарринг за другим. Клинт свозил его на Кони-Айленд. На четвертый день после его выписки, Наташа отвела его в Метрополитен-музей. Стив спросил у нее, когда они вернут фотографии в Башню, но шпионка лишь отмахнулась от него, пообещав, что спросит у докторов.

На пятый день он попытался разузнать о Баки. Стив признает, что психанул, когда друзья отказались ему рассказывать хоть что-то. К счастью, пострадала от этого психа лишь боксерская груша.

Каждый вечер был похож на другой. Команда ужинала вместе, затем они смотрели фильмы, а потом Тони и Стив рука об руку отправлялись в мастерскую, где Роджерс неминуемо засыпал на диване, а Старк отрубался прямиком на верстаке, пока Стив рассказывал ему об очередном воспоминании.

Их киномарафоны не были богаты событиями. Стив в итоге настоял на том, чтобы и другие выбирали фильмы, ведь было нечестно, что они смотрят только то, что выбирает он. Смотреть фильмы было весело, но они нисколько не помогали пробудить его воспоминания. Лучшей частью таких вечеров был Тони, крепко прижимающийся к его боку.

Поведение Тони смущало Стива больше всего. Старк будто избегал его всеми известными путями, но едва они оказывались в одной комнате — он не отлипал от него ни на секунду. Они будто два магнита притягивались друг к другу с одной стороны, но неминуемо отталкивались с другой. Однако, именно Тони спустился к нему в спортзал, после полного уничтожения боксерской груши. Он успокоил его мягкими, невесомыми поцелуями, своими остроумными замечаниями. Он высосал из него весь гнев, и утёр все его слезы, когда Стива наконец поглотила скорбь. Тони был рядом и крепко прижимал его к себе. Роджерсу почему-то показалось, что это был не первый раз, когда они с Тони обсуждали данную ситуацию. И, тем не менее, поведение Старка беспокоило Стива.

— Тони, давай начистоту, — потребовал от него Стив в один из вечеров, пока лифт спускал их в мастерскую.

— Ммм? — беззвучно отозвался Тони, не смотря на него.

— Мы что, расстались? Это то, что я забыл? Просто скажи. Знаю, что вы все считаете меня поломанным, но я должен знать.

Тони звонко рассмеялся в ответ. Он повернулся к Стиву, и тот увидел танцующие искорки веселья в его карих глазах.

— Нет, Стив. Мы не расстались. Клянусь.

Что-то подсказало Стиву, что Тони говорил правду, поэтому следующий вопрос сорвался с губ легко:

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь спать со мной в одной кровати?

Взгляд Тони потяжелел, будто он пытался подобрать правильный ответ на вопрос теста.

— ДЖАРВИС? Я передумал. Отвези нас в пентхаус.

— Да, сэр, — раздался голос ИИ. Лифт замедлился, остановился на секунду, и последовал в новом направлении — наверх.

— Ты не должен делать это ради меня, Тони, если тебе некомфортно, — покачал головой Стив. — Я не настаиваю. Мне просто интересно, почему мой парень предпочитает спать на неудобном стуле в мастерской, а не в нашей огромной кровати. Тебе нельзя спать в таком положении, Тони, тебе же почти 40.

— Эй-эй! Полегче с возрастом, дедуля, — возмутился Старк. — Стив, буду с тобой честен. Дело в том, что если мы будем спать вместе, для меня это будет значить несколько другое, нежели для тебя. Я будто пользуюсь твоим беспомощным положением, это не нормально. Нет, мы не расстались. Это не то, что ты вдруг забыл. Но пока ты не помнишь всего, я не могу ни о чем тебя просить. Это называется информированное согласие**, и, думаю, что в сложившейся ситуации ты не до конца проинформирован.

— Ну так проинформируй меня! — вспылил Стив. Он понимал, что это слишком бурная реакция, но ему надоело то, что его лучшие друзья ведут себя с ним, как с новорождённым.

— Хотел бы я, но все доктора убеждены, что куда лучше для тебя будет, если ты вспомнишь всё сам. Они говорили что-то о шоке и прочей херне. Уж прости, но я не хочу быть виновным в том, что у Капитана Америка шарики за ролики заедут.

Двери лифта распахнулись. ДЖАРВИС почему-то молчал, что было совершенно для него нехарактерно. Ни один из мужчин не сдвинулись с места, оставшись стоять в лифте.

— Ладно, — Стив удивился тому, как холодно прозвучал его голос, — тогда иди в мастерскую.

— Нет.

Стив посмотрел на Тони, который непринужденно рассматривал свои ногти, будто суперсолдат и не сорвался на нём менее минуты назад.

— В смысле «нет»?

— В смысле, «нет, сегодня я не собираюсь спать на верстаке».

— Тони, ты сам только что сказал…

— Да знаю. Знаю, что сказал. Но я слишком сильно забочусь о тебе.

Голос у Тони был легок, и Стив не мог не улыбнуться. Он притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Пообещай, что запомнишь этот момент, — пробормотал Старк в его плечо.

— Постараюсь, — отозвался Стив, отстраняясь и выходя из лифта.

— Ну это же не обещание! Так нечестно! Ты постоянно заставляешь меня обещать тебе разную ерунду! — Тони не отставал от него ни на шаг.

— Знаю.

— Ну ты и жопа, Роджерс.

Стив рассмеялся. Кажется, его только что раскрыли с поличным. Он обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на Тони, который снимал рубашку. Видимо, он слишком резко перестал смеяться, тем самым привлекая внимание механика. Он с вызовом посмотрел на Стива, небрежно бросая:

— Наслаждаешься видом, Кэп?

— Ещё как, — сбивчиво выдохнул Стив в ответ, тут же ринувшись к своему возлюбленному.

Притянув его в свои объятья, Стив начал целовать его шею, облизывая и покусывая чувствительную кожу. Кровь так громко шумела в его ушах, что он почти не услышал тихого стона Тони. Проворные пальцы Старка вцепились в ворот футболки Стива, стягивая её с него.

Как только Стив был освобождён от плена своей слишком узкой футболки, его руки нашли приют на бедрах Тони, а рот — на его соске. Он улыбнулся в кожу Тони, слыша его раскатистые ругательства. Старк запустил руки в короткие светлые волосы Стива и тянул, пока тот не оторвался от его тела.

Их губы столкнулись в нетерпеливом поцелуе. Вся неуверенность канула в лету, Тони кусался и облизывал губы Стива, борясь с его языком за первенство. Они неоднократно сталкивались зубами, преисполнившись энтузиазма, и желая буквально поглотить друг друга. От соприкосновения обнажённой кожи к коже по венам электрическим током бежало наслаждение. Но Стиву было мало этого контакта. Он схватился за ремень Тони, тем самым зарабатывая громкий стон от Старка.

— Стив, дорогой, я тут вообще-то пытаюсь быть хорошим мальчиком, и мне не помешала бы твоя помощь, — задохнулся Тони.

Стив шумно выдохнул, отстраняясь от Старка. То, что он явно наслаждался происходящим, было видно невооруженным взглядом, и в этом он точно был не одинок. Роджерс не мог сдержать себя, жадно пожирая Тони взглядом. Старк вновь застонал, закрыв лицо руками.

— Да что ж мне так не везёт! ДЖАРВИС! Включай душ. Вода должна быть максимально ледяной, — он зашагал в сторону ванной, едва ИИ сообщил, что всё уже готово.

— Спинку потереть? — нагло ухмыляясь предложил Стив.

— Жопа, Роджерс! — не оборачиваясь крикнул ему Тони.

***

На утро из кровати Стив вылезал неохотно. Тони уютно прижимался к его боку, согревая теплом тела, и едва Стив выбрался из-под одеяла, тут же начал по нему скучать. Но тем не менее он покорно натянул одежду для пробежки, ведь Сэм, уже отправился в мастерскую, чтобы разбудить его.

Стив замер около кровати, любуясь прекрасным мужчиной, мило посапывающим на огромных подушках, а затем прижался кратким поцелуем сперва к его испещренной шрамами груди, затем к лбу, и, наконец, тихонько выскользнул из комнаты.

Когда он вновь оказался у них в пентхаусе, чтобы принять душ, Тони уже там не было. Но на его подушке покоился его личный СтаркПад с заботливо наклеенным на экран стикером.

_Кэп,  
Надеюсь, это поможет тебе вспомнить.  
Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
— ТС_

Стив взял в руки планшет, тот приветливо загорелся в ответ. Увидев документы, отобразившиеся на экране, Стив тяжело опустился на кровать: документы о Зимнем Солдате с маркировкой высшей секретности из защищенного архива ЩИТа.

Ему потребовалось около полутора часа для того, чтобы прочесть и обдумать всё, что накопал ему Тони о его, как он думал, погибшем лучшем друге. Поняв, что он готов поговорить о том, что только что узнал, Роджерс последовал услужливой подсказке ДЖАРВИСа и направился в кухню. Однако голоса, заполнившие общий этаж, он услышал едва раскрылись двери лифта.

— Мы не можем бесконечно ломать комедию! — прогремел голос Тони. — Кто-то должен ему всё рассказать. Он не психически больной или ёбаный ребенок! Так что хватит так к нему относиться!

Стив замер, сокрытый от общего взора стеной.

— Тони, мы же это уже обсуждали, — взмолился к нему Брюс. — Ты знаешь, что советуют доктора.

— Именно об этом я вам и толкую! Доктора нихера не знают, они не знают Стива!

— Сэр, позвольте Вас прервать…

— Не позволяю, Джей. Взрослые разговаривают, не видишь что ли?

— Да ладно тебе, Старк, мы же все видим, что ты в тайне наслаждаешься сложившейся ситуацией. Хватит уже, — голос у Клинта был уставший. Видимо, спор продолжался не первый десяток минут.

— Сэр…

— Не сейчас, ДЖАРВИС! А ты вообще завали, Бартон, понял?

— Сэр, я настаиваю…

— Вы же знаете, что я желаю ему только лучшее! Но для этого мы должны объединиться!

— Фьюри согласен с врачами.

— Романофф, ты не помогаешь. Тем более, Фьюри больше не отдаёт нам приказы.

— Сэр…

— Да что?! Что тебе надо, ДЖАРВИС?!

— Сэр, согласно моим подсчётам и собранным данным, капитан Роджерс находится в зоне слышимости вашей беседы.

Стива едва не вывернуло наружу от гнетущей тишины, обрушившейся на комнату после заявления ДЖАРВИСа. Первым очнулся и позвал его Тони:

— Чёрт. Стив?

Он кинулся в сторону убежища солдата, грубо приказывая остальным оставаться на «своих ёбаных местах».

Стив на секунду потерялся, не зная, куда идти. В прошлый раз, когда люди скрывали от него правду, всё закончилось огромной пробкой на Таймс Сквер. Стать причиной такого коллапса еще раз не хотелось. Хотелось свободы.

К тому моменту, когда Роджерс спустился в гараж, Тони уже ждал его там. Стив не знал, впечатляло ли его это или же бесило. Старк поднял руки в жесте «я безоружен», на одном пальце висели ключи. Ну конечно же Тони знал, где лежат запасные ключи для его байка. Этот мужчина — вездесущ.

— Стив, знаю, что всё плохо. Но я на твоей стороне.

Стив внимательно его осмотрел. Ему так хотелось побыть одному, но при этом не хотелось чувствовать себя одиноко. Ему необходимо сбежать ото лжи.

— Лучше бы ты тогда надел шлем.

— Уверен, что хочешь поехать именно на мотоцикле? Не уверен, что моя страховка покрывает прическу, испорченную мотоциклетным шлемом. К тому же, можно поинтересоваться, куда это мы собрались ехать?

Стив подошел к Тони, оказавшись с ним нос к носу. Старк вновь поднял руки, но Стив лишь забрал у него ключи и направился к байку, бросив через плечо:

— Если хочешь поехать со мной, придётся помолчать.

***

Выезжая из гаража, Стив понятия не имел, куда они поедут, но дорога сама собой привела их на кладбище. Однако, оказавшись среди многочисленных надгробий и склепов, Роджерс замер, растерявшись. Тони молча взял его за руку и повел к нужному участку. Так они и стояли рука об руку над надгробием Пегги, пока Стив в мельчайших деталях вспоминал то, как всего пару месяцев назад опускал её в эту сырую яму.

Будто почувствовав, что Стив готов, Тони отвел их обратно к мотоциклу. Они бесцельно покатались по улицам города, пока Роджерс не остановился у небольшой закусочной. Официантка знала его имя, что Стива совсем не удивило, но она также знала и его обычный заказ, и вот это уже вызывало удивление. Тони заказал себе кофе.

— Ладно, можешь говорить.

— О, хвала господу нашему богу! — воскликнул Тони. — Не знаю, сколько ещё смог бы продержаться. Ну, зато теперь я знаю, что роль сайдкика точно не для Железного Человека…

— Тони.

— Ага, понял, злоупотребил привилегией болтать. Затыкаюсь.

— Это совершенно необязательно. Просто полегче на поворотах, ладно? — Стив попробовал улыбнуться, но сам прекрасно понял, что вышло херово, поэтому он задал следующий интересующий его вопрос: — Мы часто ходим к ней вместе?

— Неа, — быстро отозвался Тони. — Это был первый раз.

— Почему?

— Ты никогда не звал. А я считал, что такое предложение будет неуместным.

Стив кивнул в ответ, и немного подумав задал ещё один интересующий его вопрос:

— Так значит теперь ты расскажешь мне всё, что я хочу знать?

— К сожалению, нет, Кэп. Извини, — Тони занял руки размешиванием сахара в своем кофе, не встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. — Ты же слышал, что у нас в рядах разногласие. Если мы решим всё тебе рассказать, мы должны будем сделать это вместе.

— С каких это пор ты следуешь приказам, Старк? — Стив ожидал, что вопрос получится игривым, но он таковым не вышел.

— С тех пор, как их невыполнение может повлиять на твое благосостояние. Нам потребуется поддержка, если мы ступим на эту дорожку.

— Но ты рассказал мне о Баки. Помог вспомнить Пегги. Неужели есть что-то серьезнее этого?

— Признаться честно, те документы, которые я тебе дал, не совсем свежие. Я решил, что это будет своеобразным компромиссом. Команда вообще не хотела тебе ничего рассказывать. У нас есть ещё много информации о нём. А я, если честно, и сам не уверен в том, что ты помнишь, а чего нет.

Стив бездумно ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, есть, в кой-то веке, совершенно не хотелось. Тони всё помешивал свой кофе и даже подносил его к губам, но Роджерс заметил, что чашка не пустела. Из мыслей Стива вырвал голос Тони:

— Ну так что, Кэп, едем домой или продолжаем наше путешествие?

***

Было нелегко вернуться обратно в башню, но Стив прекрасно понимал, что это к лучшему. Этим вечером они не ужинали вместе, не смотрели кино. Видимо, Тони уже предупредил всех, чтобы они держались подальше. Однако, в лифте оказалось несколько рамок с фотографиями. Стив оценил их старания.

Они отправились прямиком к себе на этаж, где их уже ждала китайская еда. Стив поразился тому, как Тони удаётся быть всегда на связи с ДЖАРВИСом.

 — Расскажешь ещё одно? — будто невзначай попросил Тони. Стиву это показалось милым.

— Ещё одно? Воспоминание? — спросил он.

— Ну, да, расскажи, что ещё ты помнишь. О нас, — Тони занял себя распаковкой многочисленных коробочек, расставляя их по журнальному столику.

— Хочешь послушать о том, как ты повёл меня танцевать?

— С удовольствием, — усмехнулся Старк.

*** 

Следующим утром Стив проснулся поздно, однако, после всего случившегося, ему это причиталось. Вместе с Тони они приготовили завтрак в их личной кухне, Роджерсу это показалось невероятно милым и домашним. Он прекрасно понимал, что вечно от Мстителей ему бегать не удасться, но выходной он точно заслужил.

— Чёрт, у меня накопилась куча невыполненной работы, — извинился перед ним Тони, — придётся идти в мастерскую. Иначе, я бы провалялся с тобой в кровати весь день.

— Ничего страшного, детка, — улыбнулся ему Стив. — Я лишь найду свой старый скетчбук и затем присоединюсь к тебе.

***

Стив бы даже гордился собой, если б ситуация не была настолько херовой. Мстителям потребовалось аж шесть часов на то, чтобы понять, что он не явится в мастерскую, найти его без помощи ДЖАРВИСа, а также разобрать его самодельную баррикаду, не нанеся при этом никакого урона башне.

Не удивительно, что первым «на расстрел» отправили Тони.

Стиву стало тошно от самого себя, ведь Тони увидел, что он натворил. Четыре укрепленные боксерские груши были разорваны в клочья. Все тренажёры были перевернуты и раскиданы по всему залу. Стив сидел в дальнем углу, спрятав голову в окровавленных руках.

— Имеет ли смысл спросить, что случилось, или я по умолчанию должен понять, что ты съехал с катушек? — пошутил Старк.

Стив не мог заставить себя поднять на него взгляд, поэтому лишь махнул на разорванные листы вокруг него.

Тони присел на корточки и стал собирать его зарисовки. Когда Стив нашел свой скетчбук, он всё вспомнил. Может доктора были правы? Может правда — это действительно _слишком_?

Стив вспомнил, что сидя в мастерской Тони, он рисовал не только Дубину. Он рисовал комиксы. В его скетчбуке собрались целые годы истории нарисованных Капитана Америка и Железного Человека. Там была история о том, как Железный Человек удивил Капитана, взяв его с собой в Париж. И еще одна, где они пошли на танцы. Все те свидания, которые Стив считал реальными, были не более, чем его больной фантазией. Но даже это не было самым ужасным, что он обнаружил.

— Мы ведь и вправду ходили на ту игру Доджерс, — тихо произнёс Тони.

Стив сначала крепко сжал челюсти, но затем всё-таки заставил себя ответить:

— Всё прошло немного не так, как я нарисовал.

— Прекрасно понимаю, что могу сейчас сделать только хуже, я всё же скажу: жаль, что всё прошло не так.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всё вспомнил? Всё!

Гнев вновь вскипятил кровь Стива, но он ничего с этим поделать не мог: боль и унижение разъедали его изнутри.

— И что я получил от тебя? Решил мне подыграть? Позволил верить, что ты — мой парень! Ты позволял целовать себя, я спал в твоей кровати…

— Я не хотел тебя обманывать, Стив, пожалуйста, поверь мне. С самого начала — не хотел. Я хотел тебе всё рассказать ещё в больнице, едва ты проснулся. Вот видишь, что происходит, когда я выполняю приказы? Я всё просираю! — Тони, видимо, хотел разрядить обстановку, но Стив даже если попытался бы, не смог бы найти ничего смешного в сложившейся ситуации.

— Однако, — продолжил Тони, — Клинт говорил правду. Может, я и не был в восторге от всей ситуации, но мне нравилось быть твоим парнем. Ведь я всего-то ничего страдаю по тебе весь последний год.

— С игры Доджерс прошло почти два года, Тони.

— Да знаю, знаю, но тогда моя башка была всё ещё у меня в заднице. Хотя, думаю, если бы ты тогда меня поцеловал, она бы быстро освободила местечко для чего-нибудь другого.

— Даже не знаю, что хуже: осознание того, что наши отношения — лишь притворство, или воспоминания о том, что случилось с ЩИТом, — покачал головой Стив. — Грустно, конечно, что вообще приходится сравнивать эти две вещи…

— Прости, Кэп, но изменить ситуацию с ЩИТом не в моих, к сожалению, силах. Даже я ещё не изобрел машину времени. Могу лишь только предложить тебе двигаться дальше, ведь мне очень-очень— _очень_ интересно, к чему нас это приведёт.

Стив, наконец, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с мужчиной, в которого был влюблён уже не первый год. Мир Роджерса перевернулся с ног на голову уже дважды за последнюю неделю.

— Что скажешь, Стив? Дашь мне шанс? — Тони протянул руку и нежно погладил его щеку.  
Стив осторожно прижался к широкой ладони, прежде чем чуть повернуть голову и поцеловать её в самый центр. Тони нежно ему улыбнулся.

— Довожу до твоего сведения, что нарисованный Тони задрал планку довольно-таки высоко.

— Ну, уж как-нибудь справлюсь.

Наконец, улыбка коснулась и губ Стива, и он со спокойной душой и чистой совестью пленил губы Тони сладким поцелуем. К чёрту всё. Третий раз — на счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> * Et tu, Brute? (лат.) - «И ты, Брут?» — по легенде, последние слова Юлия Цезаря, обращённые к его убийце — Марку Юнию Бруту.
> 
> ** Информированное согласие – необходимое предварительное условие для проведения медицинского вмешательства. Вкратце его содержание состоит в том, что перед проведением медицинского вмешательства врач должен сообщить пациенту все необходимые сведения, которые позволили бы пациенту самостоятельно и рационально принять соответствующее решение (выразить согласие или отказ); последующее вмешательство проводится только с согласия пациента.


End file.
